ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Rangers
The Kingdom Rangers are six college students who fight to defend both America and Earth from the ruthless Green Goblin, who plans to turn the Earth into Goblin world. Rangers Team History After the events of The Return: Disney as Last, they looking for summer jobs so they can buy new houses of their own. They answer the advertisement to Tony Stark, who gives them the job. They get their bedroom (which is empty at the time) and drink two cases of soda while bringing in a pile of new clothes, a blanket, a pillow, and an alarm clock. Seven years later, Mr. Folsom gives the team an A-rank mission to catch a small dragon, Mushu. Before the Rangers can detain him and Marcus Simpson, they escape. Marcus is revealed to have powers, like the Rangers themselves. The Rangers are defeated and the duos run. Folsom is disappointed about their defeat. Marcus is not actually a fugitive. He attempting to learn what really happened to him and decide to use his for good as he let Mushu stay with him. Later, Folsom and Zadavia presents the Rangers with Element Morphers and gives a demonstration. The Rangers find the duo, but this time, the duo is outnumbered until a group of Heartless arrives and the duo run. The Rangers pull their morphers and morph. Marcus and Mushu come help as the Rangers are in the line of being blasted. All the enemies were defeated and the rangers thank the duo for help. Benson screams at the Rangers, tells Marcus and Celia they coming with him, and orders the Rangers to clean up the entire mess. Afterwards, Folsom congratulates the rangers on their first victory. This team of five continued for a time until a dangerous new opponent entered the scene: Normie Osborn, who bonded with the White Element Gem and was brainwashed by its evil energies to become an evil Inhuman. After spending some time as a villainous foe of the other Rangers, Normie was freed of the evil energy that corrupted him and joined them. However, he kept the fact that his father, was the Green Goblin a secret from his teammates. This would later prove to be a source of great tension, but Normie redeemed himself in the eyes of his teammates by remaining stalwartly at their side even when they lost their trust in him. As a whole, the Rangers continued to face difficulty as Zeltrax broke away from Mesogog with his own agenda of domination, but were bolstered by new powers such as Super Dino Mode and Finn's transformation into the Triassic Ranger. Shortly thereafter, Goblin and Harry were separated from each other, leaving Goblin free to enact his plans without interference from his human side. Fortunately, the Rangers were able to trick Goblin, giving them the opportunity to rescue Harry and destroy Goblin's lab. They were then forced to sacrifice the Thundersaurus Megazord and Mezodon Megazord in order to stop Zeltrax's final threat, the Zelzord, putting an end to the cyborg as well. However, just when it seemed that their mission was over, Goblin returned a final time, evolving into a monstrous new form to challenge the Kingdom Rangers. Unable to stop him by any other means, they used their Gems to destroy him and put an end to the villain. After some time with no contact, the Rangers supporting the Ultimate Avengers on their quest to defeat the Doom Beings. The Gammas were located in space and returned to Earth, with the Kingdom Rangers and the Avengers fearing that they would be replaced by the returning team. Terry had also come to yearn for another purpose in life, one outside Stark Industries. However, the entire team was soon forced to confront unpleasant reality as the Gammas revealed that they were now in the employ of Orion, having chosen what they believed to be the winning team. Meanwhile, aboard Gruumm's ship, a captured Folsom was treated to a startling revelation: his sister Isinia still lived and had been Gruumm's prisoner for a number of years. However, betrayal by their longtime contact Piggy resulted in the Rangers being imprisoned with Folsom, leaving only Genie and the other cadets to defend Earth from Gruumm's army. To make matters worse, Gruumm's ship soon began to transform into the gigantic monster Omni, the true mastermind behind the Troobians' attempts to take over Earth. Fortunately, Piggy had a change of heart and helped the Rangers escape, allowing Rangers to return to Earth to prepare for the final battle. On the surface, the defenders were bolstered by the arrival of Cloud, S.H.I.E.L.D., C.I.A. including the old Avengers and good Inhumans. Meanwhile, Folsom going to face Orion in order to rescue his sister. The Rangers formed the SWAT Megazord again and attacked Omni, finally finding a weak spot that they exploited to destroy it, seemingly at the cost of losing the Folsoms. At the same time, The Gammas and three teams faced off in battle, with the Gammas holding the upper hand until two teams activated SWAT mode. A battle between the Gammas and three teams resulted in the latter's destruction, However, they combined their powers and take down their rival Rangers and Phil and Isinia survived by becoming human again. With this task done, the six Rangers returned to their normal lives. Arsenal Morphers * Element Morpher (Red Ranger/Finn, Blue Ranger/Dell, Green Ranger/Terry, Yellow Ranger/Charlie, and Pink Ranger/Willa) * Drago Morpher (White Ranger/Normie) * Triassic Morpher (Triassic Ranger - used for Battlizer) Weapons * Sword/Striker (Red Ranger/Finn) * Shield (Blue Ranger/Dell) * Twin Sai (Yellow Ranger/Charlie and Pink Ranger/Willa) * Brachio Staff (Green Ranger/Terry) * Katana blade (White Ranger/Normie) * Shield of Triumph (Triassic Ranger) * Z-Rex Blaster Vehicles * Raptor Riders (Red/Finn, Blue/Dell, and Pink/Willa) * Raptor Cycles (Red/Finn, Blue/Dell, and Yellow/Charlie) * Dino ATVs (Green/Terry and White/Normie) * Hovercraft Cycle (Blue/Dell) * Triceramax Command Center Truck Suit Upgrades * Super Dino Mode (All 6 Rangers) * Triassic Ranger (Red Ranger upgrade) * Battlized Triassic Ranger (Triassic Ranger upgrade) When the Element Morpher is given enough dino energy, it unlocks the Battlizer Armor. * Triceramax Command Center was shown on screen but not named. Members the_kingdom_keepers___dhi_s_by_kt_grace-d6es87t.png|The Kingdom Rangers Norman_Harold_Osborn_(Earth-616)_from_Superior_Spider-Man_Vol_1_31_001.PNG.png|Normie Osborn Category:Young Adults